


Jealousy

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler makes John Watson jealous - based on a prompt for my friend Jola as she's a Johnlock fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Johnlock fan so sorry is this is bad or not to anyone's tastes or something.

As John returned home what he saw shocked him, Irene Adler was perched on the arm of Sherlock's chair leaning over him. She wore a little black dress and her red louboutins hung off off one of her feet. 

John slammed the door with a huff as he moved to sit in his armchair, jealously clearly written across his face. Irene leant back against the arm of the chair, her legs still crossed, a smirked pasted across her lips.   
"Hello John" Spoke Irene sweetly and John just huffed again, though this time is was much quieter and under his breath. Irene leant over Sherlock and took a book from his grasp, her cleavage quite clearly in his face but he didn't complain. Flicking through the pages of the book as she leant against Sherlock, Irene watched John out of the corner of her eye. He had grabbed the newspaper and was very obviously watching her actions around Sherlock, his hands gripping tightly as the printed paper causing it to crinkle and even rip. 

Irene places the book down and stuff up "Well I better go, Kate will be needing me." Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she walked to the door, opening it with a smile. Sherlock stood and followed her to the door, Irene pecked his cheek as she shut the door behind her. 

John quickly stood and pinned Sherlock against the door, using the collar of his shirt to pull him down to his level he kissed him deeply. Sherlock cupped his cheek as they moved away from the door just as it opened again. 

Irene smirked as she opened the door, only to see Sherlock and John hastily pulling away from each other.   
"Oh I can read people so well…" Irene spoke with a smug smirk, grabbing her bag and sauntering out of the room "And John…Sherlock really isn't my type, Kate is."   
And with that Irene left the apartment. 

John and Sherlock looked at one another before Sherlock spoke "I do hate that woman"   
John rolled his eyes "No you don't…" Then he pulled Sherlock down by the collar and kissed him again.


End file.
